


Burritos and a Stripper

by theplaidprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kevins POV, POV Minor Character, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaidprincess/pseuds/theplaidprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of fluff from Kevins POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burritos and a Stripper

The strip club was dirty. Dim lights only enhanced the questionable stains that were scattered around the floor. Kevin stared at the practically naked girl that was prancing around a pole. Her dark hair made wild loops in the in the stale air and was beginning to stick to her glistening forehead.

Dean grinned beside Kevin and reached forward to tuck a twenty into the stripper’s bedazzled bra. He winked and returned to his relaxed position. Kevin wondered how he could be relaxed in a place like this, and then he snorted. Dean had been to hell, a dirty strip club wasn’t exactly the worst place he’d been.

Either way, the music in this place was too loud and Kevin’s nose itched from the leftover smoke from earlier customers.

“You’re Welcome,” Sam said as he dropped a taco bag into Dean’s lap and pulled up a chair. He flipped it around and straddled it, leaning his elbows on the dull metal.

“Food of the god’s right here,” Dean searched through the bag until he found his double decker burrito supreme.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water bottle. Dean handed the bag to Kevin and unfolded the wrapper on his burrito carefully; he stared loving at it before taking a huge bite. Dean’s moan upon biting into the burrito was so agonizingly loud, the stripper paused momentarily to stare at him.

Kevin laughed, “Was that really necessary?”

“Was your--uh—Shut up Kevin,” Dean grumbled and took another ridiculously large bite.

Kevin bit into his own burrito, and holy mother of god it was the most delicious concoction he had ever tasted in his life; he barely stifled his involuntary moan. The smell reminded him of the time his mother had attempted to make Mexican food, except this time the burrito tasted just as good as it smelled.

“Man, if Cas were here this would be damn near perfect,” Dean sighed and his body lost its relaxed posture. His entire form seemed to be mourning the absence of the angel. His forehead creased and he glared intensely at the stripper, his eyes clouded.

“Hello Dean,” The voice spoke from directly behind Dean.

Dean jumped and reached for the knife in his boot before he recognized the voice. Once he realized the owner of the deep rumbling voice he turned and faced him.

Dean grinned, “So you decided to show this time.”

“We have been over this before Dean, I always come when you call,” Cas said.

Dean cleared his throat, “Why don’t you join the party then Cas.” Dean grabbed another dingy chair and pulled it between his and Sam’s. Sam looked at Kevin and raised an eyebrow. Kevin just laughed under his breath in response.

Dean and Cas thought they were keeping their relationship a secret, but the frantic yelling that emanated from Dean’s room whenever Cas dropped by the bunker had tipped both Sam and Kevin off. Apparently the tile floors and narrow hallways of the bunker carried sound better than a cheerleaders megaphone.

Kevin would have said something to Dean, but he had a healthy sense of self-preservation and didn’t want to get his ass kicked.

The music changed to a classic rock song by Kansas. Kevin smiled and took a sip from his beer.

“God, I hate this song,” Dean groaned.

“Oh come on Dean, it’s not that bad,” Sam said.

“Hate is a rather strong emotion to express about a musical composition,” Cas agreed.

“Whatever assholes,” Dean grumbled. He took a long swig of his beer and shook his head.

Grinning at the exchange, Kevin decided that there was no place he would rather be. Even if the strip-club had gross stains on the floor and the chairs dug uncomfortably into his back. It was the company that made this moment special. And Kevin realized that this place felt a lot like heaven.

 

 

 

 


End file.
